


I can see paradise by the iphone light

by Ojiejojie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojiejojie/pseuds/Ojiejojie
Summary: 'hey Dick''....That's rude.''well that's what you get for making me buy a new one of these fucking things''I haven't made you do anything?''whatever gets you to sleep at night man.....do you think i could get welk to piss his pants?!''Who is Welk?''...this isn't gansey is it?''No it is not.'AU in which Ronan accidentally sends a text message to the wrong number and just happens to text Adam





	1. Monday September 14th 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf.
> 
> This work is inspired by;  
> Text Talk by merlywhirls  
> A Finger Slip by Pawtal
> 
> I really hope the format isn't too annoying! let me know :) I'm going to try to separate chapters/texts by day
> 
> also hopefully this isn't too OOC.....  
> Let's pretend this is an alternative universe where Ronan actually uses his phone somewhat...(texting Adam is probably incentive though right?)
> 
> (maybe/will probably become mature later on, not really sex scenes but probably sexy things and/or moderate levels of violence, but generally just Raven Cycle typical stuff I guess?)

September 14th 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending...I jut kinda made it that Ronan is a fuck boy when he's drunk? hahaha


	2. Tuesday September 15th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning!: Ronan's name for Gansey on his phone will change because Ronan is a temperamental fellow, hope this isn't too confusing :)

September 15th 2015 - Henrietta, Virginia

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no one pay attention to the fact that Ronan's phone is always at 85%....
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT0s-eCDVFY - also this is the song Ronan links Adam of course  
> just pretend there isnt raven cycle stuff all over it and it is longer :)


	3. Wednesday September 16th 2015

September 16th 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean technically the last conversation (with Adam) is on the 17th but I'm of the opinion that it is still the same day until I go to sleep haha


	4. Thursday September 17th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised - this is also an alternative universe where Adam owns a mobile phone!

September 17th 2015 - Henrietta, Virginia

 


	5. Friday September 18th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the story title because I think it fits a bit better, hopefully this doesn't make things too confusing! :)

September 18th 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan rhymes with moanin'  
> http://maggie-stiefvater.tumblr.com/post/124166853161/is-ronan-pronounced-as-ron-awn-or-ron-uhn  
> it's official :P


	6. Saturday September 19th 2015

September 19th 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina 

 


	7. Sunday September 20th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends week 1!  
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far :)  
> I think I'm going to start doing the chapters by week from now on to get the story out a bit more  
> which just means that it may take a bit longer to update (but hopefully not too much longer!)
> 
> so then next week will be from Adam's point of view which will be similar stuff but maybe a bit shorter (and sadder) since before the gangsey he doesn't really have anyone to text :(

September 20th 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like updating this at 4am Australian time so depending where you live you're probably receiving it at a reasonable hour haha


	8. Monday September 21st 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to start doing the chapters by week but I'm trash and can't produce haha I'll do this week (Adam's crappy android phone) day by day as it'll be more manageable 
> 
> Hopefully it looks like Adam has an old version of an android as that was what I was going for...  
> (Ignore the time on the top of the pictures, just go by the times on the messages themselves)  
> If it seems like Ronans way of texting has changed its just because I was doing the messages on my phone and it auto corrects everything and I am lazy haha

September 21st 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transaltions:  
> Póg mo thóin - kiss my ass  
> Feisigh do thoin fein - Fuck your own ass  
> oiche mhaith - good night


	9. Tuesday September 22nd 2015

September 22nd 2015 - Henrietta, Virgina 

**Author's Note:**

> My fandom tumblr: http://homeoftrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
